wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandemonius
Pandemonius is the first boss of the Mana Tombs in Auchindoun. He appears to be a gigantic armor-plated Voidwalker. General information *Level (Normal): 66 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite), approximately 111,000 Health *Type: Demon *Location: Can be found at map point 1 Attacks and abilities *Deals entirely shadow damage, meaning shadow protection is not only very helpful, but a requirement on Heroic mode. *'Melee' (Heroic): Melees for up to 5.6k shadow damage. That's 3000 DPS at 120 SR. *'Void Blast': Deals ~1.5k Shadow Damage + knockback (can be fully/partially resisted) every sec to everyone within ~30 yards radius for around 5 sec. It is important to note that the tank will get hit multiple times if the tank is backed by a wall and is forced to stay within the effective range of the ability. The ability isn't avoidable through LOS. *'Dark Shell': After a 1 second casting time, his body will become ghostly, similar to a Banish effect. Until the buff fades, all spells cast at him will be reflected, and melee attackers take 800-1000 damage per hit (1600 in Heroic). DOTs applied before Dark Shell are not reflected and continue to deal damage. Announced by raid warning. Strategy The person holding aggro may use any combination of anchoring and kiting. When anchoring, tank in the center of the room. Put your back to the big hunk of stone in the middle, as the boss does a knockback. It is also advisable to have your healer secure himself behind a wall or object so he doesn't get knocked so far back that he can't reach the tank in time to heal. Pandemonius has near the average running speed. By kiting him, especially after knockback, you waste his melee damage. Kiting will also buy valuable seconds after the tank dies. He will shoot a volley of shadow bolts (Void Blast) out toward the party. Frost mages can Ice Block out of this. 63+ Warriors with a shield equipped and sufficient rage can use Spell Reflection to reflect this damage back to him. He will rear back a bit and expand his arms right before he volleys. This attack occurs with knockback and he seems to "follow up" with additional shadow bolts if you receive the knockback. Having everyone stand with their backs to a wall to avoid knockback seems to seriously reduce the damage taken from Void Blast. *If you have a Shaman in the group, keep Grounding Totem up as much as possible. It will actually eat all 5 of the shadow bolts, making the fight incredibly easy. *Combat Pets can be hit by shadow bolts instead of your party members. *The snakes from a Snake Trap can be hit by shadow bolts instead of your party members. However, this requires the hunter to come close to lay the trap, or for the tank to move over it, and should mainly be used when healing is an issue. Dark Shell interferes with DPS by reflecting spells and damaging melee. Anyone that is surprised by it stands to prolong the fight with their death, or doom everyone by wasting healer mana. By enabling the "Show Enemy Cast Bar" option of Interface Settings, every player has an improved chance to see the Shell coming. *The Hunter is the ideal counter to Dark Shell. Arrows and bullets are not reflected, so their DPS is constant through the fight. Heroic He does not gain any new abilities on Heroic difficulty, but his melee now inflicts ~3500-5000 shadow damage, and the damage shield will reflect ~1500-1700 per swing against melee attackers. Each of the 5 Void Bolts can hit for 5000 Shadow damage. To keep aggro over healing for the first 20-30 seconds of the fight, it may be necessary to force the tank to melee through the damage shield to continue building threat through it, but should not be continued past that. This is an EXTREMELY mana-intensive fight that demands high DPS, fast heals, and as much resistance and stamina as you can spare. The tank is recommended to have 200 or more SR. If you are still having trouble after many attempts, start an off-healer as DPS and have them switch to healing as the main-healer runs out of mana. The MH can then melee or use a wand as mana returns. As of 2.1 his damage has been nerfed considerably. It can still be a strain on the healer if he is alone though, so make sure no one gets unnecessary damage from the shield. Loot External links Category:Voidwalkers Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Mana Tombs